A server may connect with many different types of client platforms. For example, a client system that seeks to manage a system or systems on the server may utilize one of multiple different computer platforms. In order to manage the system or systems, the client system is required to connect with the server.
In one type of operation, each server may utilize an object, such as a snap-in, to provide a connection with the interface of a server. The object may provide management functions for the client system and enable the external management of systems.
However, conventional client systems may require varying types of objects to connect to an interface. Each client system may be built on a platform that requires a certain type of management object. In a conventional system, which may be an enterprise hosting many systems, multiple types of different objects may be needed to support all possible client systems.